


Step by Step

by CookieCuddler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Comedy, Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, power bottom Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCuddler/pseuds/CookieCuddler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagehina's sure fly way to having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step by Step

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to explain what this is. I've been meaning to write a Kagehina fic for the past few months (they are so stupid how can I not?) So here I am. 
> 
> I tried to smut and comedy I'm sorry

Phase One:

  
Kageyama grunts, “I gotta take a piss,” as he rolls out of bed with half of the sheets trailing behind him on his adventure to the bathroom.  
“Don’t say ‘piss’ Kageyama, say ‘pee’ like a normal person,” pipes the mound of blankets, Hinata remaining heard but not seen.  
“Shut the fuck up, Hinata.”  
“Don’t say ‘shut the fuck up’ Kageyama, it’s rude.”  
Can’t help but smile to himself, the lanky brunette stops and stares at the misshapen lump on his bed. The squeak of his boyfriend’s pronunciation of “fuck” warms his heart in the warmest of ways.  
The door clicks after he struggles to free himself of the cocoon of sheets round around his legs. As the door closes, Hinata sits up from his current cuddle position and kicks the comforters from his body. The time is now and the plan is on. The tiny red head pushes every blanket and sheet that his boyfriend bed is abundant of, off. Leaving it effectively bare.

  
Phase Two:

  
Crossing his arms to lift his shirt from his frame, milky unblemished skin is revealed as Hinata pulls the oversized shirt off to join the cotton catastrophe of Kageyama’s bedroom floor.  
The tiny boy then slinks himself to sit dead center of the bed, legs spread. He places his arms over his head so they can lay flat against the fitted sheet on the mattress. Only in his boxer shorts, Hinata resembles a crooked ‘X’ as his back lays flush against the bedspread. He closes his eyes as he waits for his boyfriend’s return.

  
Phase Three:

  
The squeak and subsequent click of the door alerts the half nude boy of his boyfriend’s arrival. Holding back a grin, Hinata grips the sheets and squints his eyes tight. As Kageyama reenters the room, his feet meet the sheets he kicked off in his full bladder haste before spotting his boyfriend half naked on his bed, surrounded by sheets like some ceremonial sacrifice.  
“Uh, Hinata?”  
“Yes?”  
“Why are all my blankets on the floor? My mom just did the laundry.”  
“What else~?”  
Taken aback in confusion from Hinata’s question, the brunette surveys his bedroom to still see his sheets all over the floor.  
“Hinata, why are all my blankets on the floor?”  
“What… _else~_?”  
“What do you mean, ‘what else’ there’s no ‘else.”  
“Well, there’s—”  
“—my sheets all over the goddamn floor.”  
Sitting up from his position, Hinata looks to his right to see Kageyama in the door way, arms crossed, eyeing the sheets he discarded on the floor distastefully.  
“Do you notice anything _else_ besides the sheets on the floor?”  
Kageyama makes eye contact with Hinata as he responds, “That you look ridiculous laying on my bed like that.”  
“And?”  
Kageyama throws his hands in a circular motion which communicates ‘I don’t know what you are getting at, just tell me.’  
“And what?” Kageyama spits back.  
“Do you notice anything different about me?”  
The brunette shifts his eyes side to side at the loaded question.  
“Am I supposed to?”

  
Phase Four:

  
Hinata pulls his boxer short off and tosses them to the side and sits at the edge of the bed, legs open.  
“Hinata, why are y—”  
“—Do you notice what else is different, _Tobio?_ ”  
Pushing his shoulders up and opening his legs to an obscene amount, Hinata then leaves his eyes half open and tongue out to sit on his bottom lip. He blinks prettily for added effect.  
“That you’re fucking weird.”  
“Don’t call me weird, I’m trying to be spontaneous!”  
“Why are you trying to be spontaneous?”  
“B—because in that movie we watched today, that girl did the same for her lover and we’re lovers and I wanted to—”  
“—be fucking weird.”  
Hands gripped in tight fists, Hinata flails his arms and legs in a tantrum. He whines as he kicks his feet against the mattress and the plethora of sheets on the floor before falling flat against the bed, legs still open.  
“Hinata?”  
“Yes?” Voice muted at his own self-inflicted embarrassment.  
“Do you want to have sex?”

  
Phase Five:

  
Tender kisses that increase in velocity cover the delicate skin over the red head’s neck. Head cocked to the side, Kageyama’s hairs tickle Hinata’s reddening cheeks. As Kageyama’s fingers continue to probe and stroke Hinata’s inner walls, moans and gasps for more are relinquished through his now bruised and swollen lips. Their chests bump into each other as Hinata arches himself further from the remaining fitted sheet and into his lover.  
“Kageyama, put it in. I want it.”  
He continues to nip and suck at the junction of skin between Hinata’s ears and neck as he breathes, “say my name,” into the curve of his neck.  
Squeezing his legs impossibility tighter around Kageyama’s waist, the squelch of lube becomes even more audible with Hinata’s rising desperation through the cant of his hips.  
“Kag-ge—Kageyama,” Hinata moans in between breaths.  
Kageyama slows his fingers down to a light stroke as he removes himself from Hinata’s neck.  
“Kagey—”  
“—Say my first name.”  
Sitting up in slight surprise, Hinata supports himself on his bent elbows as he stares at his boyfriend in disbelief.  
“Kageyama is the first name I ever called you.”  
“Bullshit.”  
“Don’t say ‘bullshit’ Kageyama, stick your dick up my ass.”  
“I will stick my dick up your ass when you say my name.”

  
Phase Six:

  
In the flash of a second, Hinata has their positions reversed as he pushes Kageyama to the other side of the bed. Climbing on top, Hinata perches himself on Kageyama’s waist, thighs hugging his body. With a scoot, the curve of his ass brushes up against Kageyama’s clothed member. Hinata then places his hands on his boyfriend’s chest and begins to rub his lubed ass against him.  
Head dropping back slightly, Kageyama grinds himself against Hinata in a circular motion. He gasps and groans at the desired pressure on his hard dick.  
“Tobio, take your pants off.”  
A chill running up his spine from the mention of his name in the rightest of ways, he can see the dangerous twinkle in Hinata’s eyes as he continues rub himself on the tent of his sweatpants.  
His hands tremble as he guides Hinata off himself and grips the waistband of his pants. As soon as his dick is free from its constraints, Hinata is straddling him once again. Reaching behind himself, he grabs the lube sitting on the bed and applies a copious amount to his entrance and Kageyama’s dick.

  
Phase seven:

  
Thighs meeting thighs, Hinata pulls the hem of Kageyama’s t-shirt over his nipples as he continues to adjust. Before long, the smaller is bouncing and moaning at the weight of the flesh inside him. From below, Kageyama has become a panting mess with a few groans mixed in between.  
Neck borne in submission as his head hits the fitted sheet, Kageyama pants, “Shit. Hinata.”  
“Shōyō.” Hinata grunts before adding, “Say my first name.”  
Kageyama’s head lulls to the side at Hinata’s statement, further exposing himself to him in submission. He continues to stare up at his bouncing boyfriend as moans, “Hinata” while arching on a hard thrust. Hinata opens his mouth to retaliate as a high pitched whine cuts through him when Kageyama starts to thrust up into him in earnest. At this new angle, Hinata’s head bounces as his head falls back, releasing soft moans. His fingers find Kageyama’s nipples under his t-shirt teasing the nubs, all the while, sobbing for Kageyama to say his name.  
“Kage—Tobio, y-you know I can’t—”  
“—you feel so good, Shōyō.”  
A shudder wracks through Hinata’s body at the mention of his name said by the husky voice of his asshole of a boyfriend.  
Out of breath, Hinata gasps, “Say it again.”  
“Shōyō.”  
This pulls a stronger moan from the smaller as he starts to rock back and forth.  
“Fuck m-me Tobio. I-I can’t cum like this I—”

  
Phase Eight: Completion

  
Tongue tasting the combination of sweat and fabric from the sheets, Hinata claws the bedspread before gripping the headboard. Moans that sound similar to “Tobio” fall from his mouth as Kageyama drapes himself on Hinata’s back.  
“Fuck. Shōyō, I’m going to cum!”  
Eyes fluttering close, Hinata reaches for his cock as his other hand grips the headboard.  
“I-I’m close,” Hinata stutters before sobbing into his orgasm. Kageyama follows a few thrusts later with a grunt before pulling out and rolling to the side. Both occupants gasp for air as the post orgasm haze falls deep in their limbs.  
“H-Hinata?”  
“Shōyō.”  
“If you wanted to fuc—”  
“—make love.”  
Shifting his gaze over to his boyfriend, he can see how red his cheeks are and the misty glaze over his eyes. Something surges through him at the sight of his lover in such a state.  
“Shōyō?”  
Hinata gives a light grunt in response.  
With the softest voice Kageyama could muster, he whispers, “You are so fucking weird.”


End file.
